Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan
by Malorum55
Summary: Mi mente se pierde a cada instante. Veo imágenes perturbadoras que no están allí. Despiertos en lugares en los que no dormí. Quiero respuestas pero olvido lo que busco. Y, cuando creo encontrarlas, las olvido. La única frase que no olvido por completo es: Who I Am? ¿Quién soy yo? Protagonista: Shadow the Hedgehog. (Shadaria)
1. Parte 01

Hola chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo este One-Shot… Bueno, teóricamente debía ser un One-Shot, pero debido a unos problemas, no he podido terminar de transcribir todo el capítulo. Tengo la mitad en el PC y la otras en las hojas (no vuelvo a escribir, a no ser que se vaya mucho la luz, ya que escribo más que cuando estoy a computador y ver todas esas palabras me aterran al pasarlas D: ). Así que este Fanfic estará dividido en partes. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este Fanfic y no olviden dejar Reviews.  
PD: Como dato, hago referencia a otros fanfic en mis historias, ya que los hechos que pasan suceden en un mismo universo.

* * *

 ** _Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan_**

 ** _Parte 01_**

 **POV de Shadow**

 _Mis ojos veían como ella se arrastraba con esfuerzo, dejando detrás sí un rastro de sangre que poco a poco crecía. A pesar de mi esfuerzo, no tuve la fuerza para romper la capsula en donde yacía atrapado. No sé si era porque estaba un poco petrificado ante imagen de ver como un soldado de G.U.N le disparaba sin compasión a María. Sus ojos me miraban, mientras su sonrisa se mantenía. Unas palabras eran dichas por ella, pero debido al sonido de los distintos disparos y explosiones que hacían eco en todo el A.R.K, sus palabras por poco pasan al olvido._

 _\- Sayonara… Shadow the Hedgehog. – Dijo ella, sin dejar de mostrar su bella y delicada sonrisa. En eso, la capsula salió expedida del lugar al espacio, con dirección a la Tierra._

 _\- ¡María! – Grité al ver como poco a poco, con gran rapidez, me alejaba de la estación espacial, sabiendo que todos los que yacían allí jamás los volvería a ver._

* * *

Mis parpados se abrieron con rapidez. Mi respiración era agitada y pesada. Este era un recuerdo, no mejor dicho, pesadilla que siempre trataba de olvidar. A pesar de mi esfuerzo, no podía olvidar estos hechos. Me prometí que seguiría adelante, pero siempre sentía todo esto era en vano. Nada cambiaba o cambiaría.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Grité por sentirme así.

\- Shadow, por favor, ¿puedes tratar de hacer menos ruido? – Preguntó una voz que me sorprendió (aunque la expresión de mi rostro no demostraba eso). Rouge estaba acostada a un lado de mi cama, notando que tenía puesta una pijama que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. – Anoche no me dejaste dormir para nada. Primero fuiste brusco conmigo y luego, cuando estabas más calmado, no parabas de moverte. Estoy exhausta. – Dijo, bostezando un poco al terminar. Sus palabras me dejaron atónito. No podía creer lo que decía.

\- No puedo creer que me haya acostado contigo. – Dije, colocándome la mano sobre mi rostro.

\- ¡¿Acostarnos?! – Gritó sorprendida ante mi comentario. – No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, observándome detenidamente.

\- No, no recuerdo nada de anoche. Solo recuerdo que lleguemos de una misión sencilla y luego me quedé en una silla, mientras tú dijiste que llenarías unos informes. – Le respondía sin titubeo. Ella escuchó mis palabras y solo dio un suspiro. Se paró de la cama y, al caminar hacia la mesa, noté como cojeaba. La pierna izquierda era la que trataba de no apoyarse tanto. Alcanzó un portátil y, volviendo a la cama, reprodujo un video. Al pensar lo que mis ojos veían, me hizo sorprenderme totalmente (y las facciones de mi rostro lo mostraban). Era yo, atacando a todo el mundo.

\- ¡María! ¡María! ¡María!...– Repetía una y otra vez, mientras atacaba a varios agentes y soldados de G.U.N. Vi como Rouge entraba en acción y, a pesar de sus habilidades, la golpeé con fuerza en su pierna izquierda. Ella cayó, pero con su pierna derecha logró darme un golpe en la cabeza y noquearme al instante. Luego de eso, Rouge les ordenó a dos agentes que me cargaran; y en ese momento el video se detenía.

\- No recuerdo nada de eso. – Dije ante esas impactantes imágenes.

\- Sea como sea, pedí que no te dieran ningún castigo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a una sesión psicológica. – Dijo ella, sin embargo, yo no me sentí a gusto con esa solución. Pero, para evitar cualquier problema e inconveniente, acepté la oferta dada por ella. Me paré y, dándole la espalda a Rouge para que se cambiara, salimos de mi habitación.

A unos cuantos minutos, llegamos a la oficina con quien tendría la sesión psicológica. Vi como una nutria antropomórfica, usando un traje negro y unas gafas de montura circular, se mantenía sentado en su escritorio.

\- Hola Enzo. – Saludó Rouge a la nutria con una sonrisa. – Espero que te haya servido lo que me pediste. – Terminó de decir.

\- Oh sí. Me sirvió mucho. – Le respondió ante el comentario de Rouge. Yo me senté y lo vi seriamente. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, y la verdad no sabía si me importaba.

\- ¿Podemos terminar esto de una vez? – Pregunté fríamente, mientras observaba como Enzo tecleaba algo en su computadora. A los pocos segundos, él giró un poco la pantalla de su computador para mostrarme… a mí, pero en otro video.

\- Le pedí a Rouge que te grabara por unos minutos, al avisarme que decías unas palabras dormido. – Me informó él. Vi a Rouge, quien no parecía avergonzada por lo que hizo. Vi el video, notando que estaba tendido en mi cama y repitiendo el nombre de María. Pero, a diferencia de la vez pasada, pronunciaba el nombre de una manera distinta. Lo pronunciaba mucho más _"personal"._

\- Y, ¿Qué puedes decirme? – Pregunté. La duda que yacía es que podía él deducir con todo esto.

\- Algo sencillo, de hecho. Aunque pronunciabas el mismo nombre en los dos videos, según tu manera de decirlos da a entender que se tratan de dos personas distintas. – Expuso, pero a mi mente le pareció un chiste. Me levanté de la silla, pero la mano de Rouge me detuvo. Vi en sus ojos una expresión como si quisiera decir _"confía"_. Volví a sentarme y vi fijamente a la nutria. – Shadow, según Rouge, pasaste tres meses desaparecidos. Desapareciste a las pocas horas de haber salido del Final Fortress, de los acorazados de Eggman. – Mencionó Enzo.

\- Tú, de un momento a otro parecías perturbado. Como si no me reconocieses. Usaste el Chaos Control, desapareciendo en el acto. – Mencionó Rouge, apartando la mirada hacia otro lado. – Incluso, cuando Black Doom atacó el mundo, te encontraste con varios de nosotros y parecía que veías a personas totalmente desconocidas. – Su voz parecía triste. No sé por qué, pero me era raro verla así.

\- Es que así fue. – Respondí rápidamente al escuchar sus palabras. – Los vi a todos ustedes. Todos me hablaban como si supieran de mí. Tenía imágenes de ustedes, pero no recordaba quienes eran. Durante todos los hechos que estaban pasando, Solo quería saber… Who I am? (¿Quién soy yo?) – Al terminar, noté como Enzo se quedaba pensativo antes mis palabras. Vi como observó a Rouge, mostrándole una sonrisa. Él, con papel y lápiz a la mano, firmó unos papeles.

\- Toma, un permiso por dos días. Lo que tienes son recuerdos muy reprimidos, a tal punto que solo tú subconsciente sabe de ellos. Necesitas encontrar una manera de recuperarlos. Saber… lo que tratas de olvidar o evitar. – Al terminar, me entrega la orden. – Estoy segura que Rouge tiene contactos que pueden ayudarte. Ella es muy buena en todo. – Vio a Rouge y le giñó el ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

* * *

A las pocas horas de darme el permiso, nos encontrábamos en un motel a 3 pueblos de distancia de Westopolis. No sabía por qué, pero según Rouge, su contacto estaba fichada en una lista negra y no podía acercarse a la ciudad. Cuando creí que jamás vendría, llegó una chica pelirroja, que traía consigo unos pequeños frascos en sus manos, el cual tenía un líquido verdoso en su interior.

\- ¿Ese es el elixir? – Preguntó Rouge un poco dudosa.

\- ¿Seguro que funciona? – Pregunté, ya que no querían que me timaran y perdiera mi tiempo.

\- Absolutamente. Esta cosa les permitirá entrar es sus recuerdos. – Comentó esa chica.

\- ¿Cómo funciona exactamente? – Preguntó Rouge, mientras olía el líquido.

\- Lo bebes y ya, pero debes tomar una muestra de ADN de la persona a la cual piensas entrar en sus recuerdos. – Explicó con rapidez y eficacia. Ella vio a Rouge y abrió la palma de su mano. – Ahora, quiero mi pago. – Le pidió. Rouge suspiró y, de su bolsillo, sacó un amuleto antiguo.

\- Toma. – Dijo, entregándoselo de mala manera.

\- Gracias. – Le mostró una sonrisa, antes de irse de la habitación del motel. Vi como Rouge me miraba con un poco de enojo.

\- No sabes lo que me duele entregar ese amuleto. Pero lo hago por un amigo… y un favor. – Mencionó, sin sorprenderme de mucho.

\- Bien, dijo que necesitabas ADN mío para…– comencé a decir, pero sentí como Rouge arrancó una de mis pequeñas púas. La vi con rabia, mientras ella solo sonreía y echaba la pequeña púa en el líquido.

\- ¡Salud! – Exclamó, alzando su frasco. Nos preparamos para tomar el elixir y al tomarlo cerré mis parpados con fuerza por que sabía a porquería. Cuando volvía a abrir mis parpados, Rouge ya no estaba allí. Caminé y, abriendo la puerta, salí de la habitación. Pero, al estar afuera, toda lógica se perdía. Me encontraba en una especie de pasillo tétrico, cuando en sí debería mostrarme el parqueadero al aire libre del motel. Comencé a caminar y, al pasar al lado de muchas puertas que estaban medio abiertos, vi que dentro de esas habitaciones estaban pasando distintos hechos de mi vida. En unas, noté las luchas que tuve contra otros. En otra, los momentos tranquilos en el A.R.K, junto a María y a los científicos que allí vivían (junto con algunos de sus familiares); y así sucesivamente. Caminé, buscando a Rouge. Pensaba que tal vez el elixir la metió dentro de mis sueños, en otra parte más lejos de mí. Pero, esta duda rápidamente desaparece al pasar al lado de una puerta que se diferenciaba de las demás. Esta puerta estaba en mejor estado que las otras… y tenía _"Rouge"_ escrito en ella.

\- Ya me puedo imaginar lo que hay del otro lado. Montañas de oro, diamantes y objetos de valor inimaginables. – Me dije a mí mismo, al conocer cómo eran los gustos de mi compañera. Giré la perilla y, al ver lo que mis ojos me mostraban cuando abrí la puerta, quedé extrañado. Era un apartamento sumamente simple. Este apartamento hacia parecer al que ella tenía una mansión. No era nada del otro mundo. _"Solo era un apartamento común y corriente"._ Caminé unos cuantos pasos y a un lado observé que había una puerta, donde tenía escrita con pintura roja la palabra _"Dolor"_. Sin embargo, mi atención se fijó al escuchar unas risas provenientes de otra parte. Caminé otros cuantos pasos y, en otra habitación del apartamento, vi una escena… interesante. Vi a Rouge acostada en la cama, usando una pijama con diseños infantiles en ella, quien abrazaba con alegría y cariño a una Pegaso de pelaje blanco y cabello azul, de ojos idénticos a los de Rouge, con alas blancas como la nieve que emanaban un toque de azul celeste, y el color de su vestimenta era blanca, pero con diversos símbolos bordados en varias partes de este.

\- Ya me tengo que ir, mi preciosa gema. Ya vinieron a buscarte. – Dijo la Pegaso, al percatarse de mi presencia. Rouge abrió los parpados y me vio, girando su cabeza en dirección a la Pegaso.

\- 5 minutos más, por favor. – Pidió ella, denotándose triste.

\- Lo siento. Ya no puedo. Tú tienes una misión importante y yo solo la he retrasado. – Le respondió, parándose de la cama y dándole un beso en la frente. – Adiós, mi precisa gema. – Se despidió ella, comenzando a caminar hacia donde yo estaba.

\- Adiós, mamá. – Dijo Rouge, dejándome sorprendido. La Pegaso pasó a mi lado y, mostrándome una sonrisa, se desvaneció con rapidez. Giré, viendo como el atuendo de la murciélago volvía a la normalidad (incluso ella se sorprendió de este cambio repentino). Ella me miró fijamente, mientras pasaba su mano por sus ojos algo llorosos. – No preguntes. Solo… busquemos tu recuerdo. – Dijo de manera adolorida, mientras caminaba con rapidez fuera de la habitación. Sin poder avisarle, la puerta que tenía escrito _"Dolor"_ apareció frente a ella de la nada, haciendo que se chocara con algo de fuerza, abriéndola en el acto y cayendo de rodillas. Lo que vi… era algo que no podía narrar fácilmente. Vi a la misma Pegaso (más joven) gritando de dolor, siendo violada sin consideración por un murciélago antropomórfico. Él nos vio y, con morbosidad, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Oh, mi hija. ¿Por qué no vienes y te diviertes junto con tu linda madre? Así, estaremos los tres reunidos al fin, como una familia. – dijo con hipocresía, sin detenerse en lo que hacía. Rouge se tapó la boca, mientras hacía gestó de ganas de vomitar. Yo la cogí y, sacándola de allí, cerré la puerta. Al cerrarla, esta se desvaneció ante nuestra mirada.

\- Shadow, lo que viste…– Dijo con una voz apagada, como si no quisiera hablar de eso.

\- Lo que vi solo te pertenece a ti. No puedo decir nada sin tu consentimiento. – Refuté seriamente, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada y me mostrara una pequeña sonrisa (aunque yo no mostré ninguna expresión). – Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez. Busquemos ese recuerdo/sueño perdido. – Le informé, mientras salía del apartamento. Ella no se quedó atrás, ya que rápidamente se ubicó a mi lado. Sin saber qué hacer, comenzamos a abrir puerta por puerta, buscando sea lo que sea que debía encontrar. En muchas de esas puertas vimos (como antes, cuando estaba solo) varios sucesos de mi vida. Con dolor (aunque no lo demostraba) volvía a ver como María recibía el impacto de bala que causaría su defunción. Cerré esa puerta, ya que… no había nada nuevo que descubrir allí. Suspiré, deseando que la siguiente puerta fuera la definitiva. Rouge la abrió suavemente, ya que aún se le notaba perturbada con lo que pasó. Lo que vimos nos hizo darnos cuenta que tal vez ya habíamos encontrado el lugar. Era una habitación parecida a la del motel. En medio del cuarto había una mesa pequeña y, recostada sobre esta, había… otro _"yo"._

\- Otro Shadow. Esto es maravilloso. – Comentó burlonamente Rouge, mientras se acercaba a la mesa. – Despierta, cariño. – Dijo, mientras tocaba al otro _"yo"._

Sin advertencia, este se paró rápidamente y, apretando el puño, golpeó a Rouge en el estómago y la lanzó a donde yo estaba. Ella rápidamente se repuso y vio a mi otro _"yo"_ con rabia.

\- Ves, incluso en tu mente no dejas de hacer daño a los que te rodean. – Comenzó hablar _"él",_ mientras mostraba una expresión seria. Lo vi y su apariencia era demacrada. – Todo esto es un chiste. ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que no eres más que solamente basura y te largas? – Escuchar las frases que pronunciaba hacia que cada vez me diera más rabia, a tal punto de querer destrozarlo rápidamente. En su mano apareció un cuchillo que antes no estaba allí. – Si te pones a pensar, no tienes familia. Todos lo que dicen que le agradas solo lo hacen porque necesitan mantenerte a raya. Necesitan mantener encadenada a un arma andante. Te apuesto que al final… María te odió. – Cuando dijo estas últimas palabras, sentí como toda la ira que había soportada, desde el momento en el que abrió la boca, era expulsada. De un salto caí encima de él, tirándolo en el suelo. Allí, tendido en el piso, lo comencé a golpear brutalmente con mis puños.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! – Le quité el cuchillo de su mano y lo comencé a apuñalar. – ¡A pesar de todo lo que pasó, ella jamás perdió la fe en mí! ¡Siempre pensó que yo sería la clave para proteger el mundo que tanto amaba! ¡A pesar de todo lo que pasó, sé que ella me quería como si yo fuera un hermano, ya que yo la amaba como a una hermana! – Casi al término de mis palabras, la hoja del cuchillo se partió en dos al darle la última apuñalada. Vi como la sangre chorreaba por sus heridas y su boca. Aun con todo lo que le hice, una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

\- Yo no me refería a esa María. Después de todo, ¿no viniste a descubrir lo que habías olvidado? – Al término de las palabras, soltó una carcajada y, desapareciendo, dejó detrás de sí una estela de luz que poco a poco creía en la habitación. Yo me alejé unos cuantos pasos de la estela.

\- Rouge, sal de aquí. – Le ordené, porque sea lo que sea que vería, no quería que nadie más estuviera allí. A pesar de notarse molesta, ella asintió y corrió a la puerta. Giró el pomo, pero este no cedía. Me acerqué a ella y, con fuerza, traté de empujar la puerta, pero nada. La luz poco a poco se acercaba. Sentí como Rouge agarraba con fuerza mi mano, mientras su respiración parecía aumentar. _"Después de todo, si yo fuera ella también estaría asustado"._

A pesar de que el brillo de la luz aumentó a un punto inimaginable, sentía que no podía cerrar mis parpados. _"Lo que sea que fuese a pasar… apenas iba a comenzar"._

* * *

 **Inicio del Flashback**

Miedo. Solo eso era lo que sentía por mis venas. Mis manos temblaban como si den un terremoto se tratase. Corría de aquí para allá, sin saber a dónde parar. No tenía idea de por qué corría o porqué huía; pero era el único pensamiento que yacía en mi cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba mis parpados, imágenes y hechos inundaban mi mente. Escuchabas disparos y cientos de gritos al mismo tiempo. Pero siempre, a mi lado, había una chica rubia que trataba de darme confianza, a pesar de que las cosas parecían ir en nuestra contra. ¿Quién era ella? O, una mejor pregunta, _¿Who I am?_

Tenía en mi mente la palabra Shadow labrada con fuego, pero al pronunciarla (o tan siquiera pensarla) sentía que hablaba de alguien que no fuera yo.

Con todo esto, yo solo quería saber que podía hacer en esta situación. " _¿Tenía amigos? ¿Familiares? ¿Personas a las que al menos les haré falta si desaparezco? ¿Alguien?"_. No sé por qué me tocaba este tipo de destino. No sé si era algo que me merecía por los actos que tal vez cometí, o a gente que lastimé.

En medio de todo esto, me detuve, cayendo de rodillas y sintiendo como un ardor me quemaba el pecho. Noté como un aura de energía de colores azul, rojo y verde, comenzaba a emanar de mí. En segundos esta aura estalla, devastando todo a 5 metros diámetro a mí alrededor. Los árboles que antes estuvieron allí, a mi alrededor, desaparecieron. Lo único que quedaba solo era un pequeño cráter, conmigo en el centro. Vi mis manos y no podía creer el poder que yacía en mi interior. _¿Estaba solo… porqué era un monstruo? O ¿Había algo más?_ Noté como los animales silvestres gruñían, mostrándome sus colmillos, ya que para ellos era una amenaza a su entorno.

Al cerrar mis parpados, sentí mi cuerpo temblar, mientras un ardor volvía hacer acto de presencia. Pensé que otra vez volvería a pasar lo mismo. Que en cualquier momento volvería a estallar, lastimando a las criaturas vivas que me rodeaban, sin darles oportunidad a escapar. Pero no fue así. Durante un segundo (que me parecieron como horas) sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo se separaba lentamente. Era como si me desmembraran molécula a molécula. Cuando terminó este calvario, me di cuenta que, sin cerrar mis parpados, el lugar que me rodeaba era distinto. No había rastro de la destrucción que causé por ningún lugar. Estaba todo tranquilo y calmado. Con todo eso, sentí como mis parpados se querían cerrar. Me sentía sumamente cansado, ya que no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Con lo poco que me quedaba de energía, caminé hasta el árbol más cercano, recostándome en él. Cerré mis parpados, esperando que lo que sea que me estuviera pasando ya se detuviera de una vez.

* * *

 _El sonido de las alarmas me despertaba del sueño en el que me encontraba. Sentí como ella, esa joven y adorable humana de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca, me cogía de mi brazo y, jalándome con fuerza, me sacaba de la cama en la estaba reposado. Sus ojos mostraban miedo y dolor, como si supiera que algo terrible estaba punto de pasar. Lo máximo que pude hacer fue correr a su lado (especialmente si te jalaba), en dirección a quien sabe dónde. Solo corríamos y corríamos, mientras los ecos de disparos no cesaban. Gritos de dolor que se apagaban tan rápido como aparecían._

 _\- ¡No! – Gritó ella, al ver como a unos de los científicos de todo el lugar lo fusilaban con una ametralladora. El soldado escuchó el grito, volteando y apuntando su arma a ella. Sin titubeo comenzó a disparar, pero fui lo suficientemente rápido para colocarme entre las balas, protegiéndola, para luego irme en dirección a él. Sin esfuerzo lo derroté, tumbándolo al suelo con rudeza. Le quité una pistola que portaba en uno de los estuches de su chaleco y, apuntando sobre su cabeza, me dispuse a disparar._

 _\- ¡No lo hagas! – Gritó ella mientras golpeaba mi mano, haciéndome tirar el arma. La miré fijamente a los ojos, mientras estos parecían llorosos. – ¡Nadie merece morir en manos de otros, aun cuando los otros trataron de matarte! – Dijo esto último viendo al soldado. – Let's Go! – ordenó, agarrándome de nuevo de mi brazo y otra vez nos poníamos en marcha, corriendo. Mientras lo hacíamos, giré un poco mi cabeza, viendo hacia atrás. Noté como rápidamente el soldado se paraba, mientras cogía la pistola que le quité. Por un segundo nos apuntó, antes de colocar la boquilla del arma sobre cabeza. Giramos a la izquierda por un pasillo, y en ese instante escuché el sonido del arma al ser disparada. Aunque podía ser el eco de los muchos lugares donde se escuchaban los ecos de los disparos, sabía con exactitud de dónde provino ese sonido. "Lo que hizo... fue lo único noble en los actos que cometió este día"._

* * *

Con esta última imagen, despertaba del sueño que tuve. Otra noche, otra pesadilla. No sabía que podían significar esto. Apretaba fuertemente mi cabeza, tratando que entender todo lo que yacía en mi cabeza. Ardía como el infierno, ya que no sabía cómo procesar toda esta información.

\- ¡AAAARRRGGH! – Grité, corriendo en cualquier dirección. Sin preverlo, choché contra un árbol con gran fuerza. La rabia que recorría por mis venas se trasportaba a todo mi cuerpo. Empuñando mis manos, comencé a golpear los arboles del lugar. Luego de un momento, noté como un aura de colores cambiantes, en los cuales estaban el verde, azul, amarillo y rojo, rodeaba mi mano. Lancé esa esa energía lejos de mí, viendo como parecía que tomaban forma de una punta de varias flechas. Estas impactaron en varias partes, causando destrozos en varias ramas de los árboles. _"Cada día descubría algo nuevo de mí, pero no era lo que quería saber"._ Al sentir como mi rabia se disipaba, me senté aun lado del árbol, dejando como su sombra me refrescaba en el caluroso día que se tenía. Pero esta calma duró poco, ya que el gruñido de mi estómago me alertó del hambre que tenía. Mis ojos inspeccionaron los alrededores y no vi que ninguno de los arboles fueran frutales. Con un poco de enojo, me levanté de donde estaba y me ponía en marcha en busca de alimento.

Durante varios minutos no pude ver nada, perdiendo un poco la fe en que conseguiría algo que comer. Además, el hambre aumentaba a tal punto que otra vez volvía a sentirme desorientado. Aun así, a lo último, mis ojos pudieron vislumbrar las manzanas que brotaban de las flores de un gran árbol a lo lejos. Sin perder tiempo, me acerqué allá. Subí sin problemas sobre las ramas de este gran árbol y me estiré a coger uno de los frutos. Pero, sin poder creer que volviera a pasar, sentí como mi cuerpo perdía energía, sintiéndome cansado. A pesar de que traté de sostenerme con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, caí al suelo, llevándome conmigo la manzana que había agarrado. Traté de llevármela a mi boca, para saborear su sabor, pero esta se me resbaló de mis dedos, cayendo lejos de mi posición. Mi vista ahora se fijaba en la bastedad del cielo azul y de cómo los rayos del sol cegaban parte de esta vista también. Sentía como todo se estaba nublando, pero en el último momento, una silueta de una persona hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó con delicadeza y temor, denotándose en su tono de voz que se trataba de una chica.

\- Si viste lo que me pasó, sabrás la respuesta. – Le contesté seriamente. Escuché como soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras mi vista terminaba de nublarse, cerrando mis parpados y desmayándome.

* * *

 ** _Fin de la Parte 01_**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus Reviews, gracias_** **:D**


	2. Parte 02

**_Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan_**

 ** _Parte 02_**

* * *

Lentamente abrí mis parpados. Mis ojos notaron el lugar en el que me encontraba. Vi come yacía acostado en la cama de una pequeña habitación bien decorada, al estilo de una cabaña. También noté como mis guantes y zapatos estaban acomodados en una silla al lado de la cama. Me los puse rápidamente y me paré de la cama, saliendo de la habitación. Al salir al pequeño pasillo, sentí como algo chocó contra me cabeza. Vi que se trataba de una pequeña criaturita. Por algún motivo, sabía que el nombre de la especie de la criatura era Chao (Chao Demonio para ser exacto). Él solo se rió y se alejó de mí. Como instinto, lo seguí a paso ligero, llegando a unas escaleras y bajando por ellas. Ya en el primer piso de la residencia en la que me encontraba, caminé unos cuantos pasos para encontrarme en la sala de esta. Allí estaba el Chao que vi, junto con otro (Chao Angel). El otro Chao trataba de jugar con el Chao Demonio, pero este se mostraba molesto, a tal punto que mordió al Chao Angel. Escuché como esté chilló fuerte, alejándose, comenzando a llorar.

\- ¡Demon! ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! – Escuché detrás de mí decir estas palabras (regaño) con firmeza. Me giré y la vi. Vi a la persona de la cual solamente había visto su silueta. Vi como esa eriza, de color de pelaje rubio, donde sus púas llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, con un vestido azul celeste, con mangas blancas y zapatos que combinaban con el vestido, caminaba hacia el Chao Angel y lo acariciaba. – Ya, ya, tú sabes que a él no debes insistirle cuando no quiere jugar. – Lo calmaba diciéndoles estas palabras con ternura, dándole un beso. Ella dejó a un lado al pequeño al Chao, ya que notó que la observaba. A pesar que mis ojos se fijaron en los de ellas, los cuales eran azules, no hubo palabras que salieron de sus labios.

\- Hola. – Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, siendo el primero en hablar.

\- Hola. – Me contestó el saludo con la misma frase. No sabía por qué, pero por algún raro motivo sentía que ella me era familiar. – Veo que ya despertaste, Shadow. – Comentó, pero al decir esto último reaccioné de manera brusca.

\- ¡¿Me conoces?! ¡¿Sabes quién soy yo?! ¡Dímelo ahora mismo! – Le exigía con gritos, agarrándola fuertemente de su brazos y viéndola fijamente. En su cara noté la expresión de miedo y terror que pasaba por su cuerpo. Al saber lo malo que estaba haciendo, la solté y me alejé unos cuantos pasos de ella. Ella temblaba, mientras los dos Chaos se colocaban sobre sus hombros para tratar de calmarla un poco. Le di la espalda y salí de esa casa/cabaña. Ya afuera, noté como un jardín rodeaba casi toda la entrada principal, habiendo un pequeño camino para no dañarlo con las pisadas. Di muchos suspiros, tratando de calmarme y pensar en lo ocurrido. Mi estómago gruño con fuerza, mientras yo ponía mi mano sobre mi panza ya que me dolía un poco. En eso, sentí como una mano era puesta sobre mi hombro con suavidad.

\- Entra, debes comer algo por tu bien. Después de todo, dos días durmiendo abren el apetito a cualquiera. – Me comentó con una sonrisa. Yo, sin objeción entré. Ella me guió hasta la cocina, en donde me senté en unas de las sillas. Ella, junto con los Chao ayudándola, sirvió unos platos de sopa. Cuando se sentó de frente a mí, yo la vi a los ojos, con la única pregunta que mi mente quería hacer.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy yo? – Pregunté, pero no tuve contestación alguna. Ella apartó la mirada, tomando unos sorbos a su sopa antes de volverme a ver a los ojos.

\- No. No sé quién eres. – Contestó, haciéndome quedar confuso. Vi como ella notó esto. – La razón por la que te llamé Shadow fue porque, en un momento que creí que estabas consciente, te pregunté tu nombre y eso me contestaste. – Termino de hablar, volviendo a tomar sorbos de su sopa. Yo la vi, a lo cual me miró de manera fulminante al notar que yo no había probado la comida. Sin más que hacer por el momento, tomé la sopa, la cual sabia delicioso. A los pocos minutos terminé de tomarme ese platillo, quedando con ganas de más. Sin darme cuenta, ella estaba ya a mi lado, recogiendo el plato. Vi cómo se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, pareciendo alguien petrificado, al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente. Noté como se tapó la nariz en ese momento, viéndome un poco asqueada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunté al notar su actitud.

\- Sí, pasa algo. – dijo, dando unos dos pasa hacia atrás. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? – Me preguntó. Yo, sin embargo, no tenía respuesta para eso.

\- No lo recuerdo. – Le respondí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que oía, a lo cual me agarró del brazo y comenzó a llevarme a otra parte. Me dirigió a un baño, donde me metió y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Y no salgas hasta que huelas bien! – Refutó, haciéndome soltar una pequeña carcajada. Yo mismo me olí, notando que de verdad apestaba un poco. Tal vez no lo noté antes ya que mi cuerpo no había sudado, pero apenas lo hizo el olor se hizo evidente. Me quité mis guantes y mis zapatos. Me metí dentro de la ducha y allí abrí la llave. El agua salió al comienzo fría, pero poco a poco se fue calentando. Con los diferentes accesorios de aseos personales, me limpié. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya me había terminado de bañar. Me sequé con una toalla verde y me volví a poner mi _"ropa"._ Salí del baño y caminé a la habitación en donde me había despertado. Allí la encontré a ella, tendiendo la cama en la que yací inconsciente esos días.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo. – Dije, haciendo que saltara un poco por sorprenderla. Me vio, pero continuó haciéndolo hasta que no terminó.

\- Yo sé que sí, pero eres mi invitado. Aun así, la única regla que te pido que cumplas es que mantengas un buen aseo personal. Quiero que lo primero que hagas al levantarte sea que te bañes, ¿entendiste? – Preguntó, viéndome seriamente. Yo asentí ante su pregunta. Ella sonrió, pero yo la detuve mientras se marchaba, agarrándola del brazo.

\- No es por ser grosero, pero ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? – Le pregunté, ya que en cierta manera ella no se presentó ante mí.

\- Of course! Mi nombre es María. – Dijo, pero mis oídos solo escucharon cuando pronunció el nombre María. Al oír ese nombre, me quede pasmado. Alcé mi mano derecha y la puse en su mejilla. Izquierda.

\- María… es bonito. – Le dije, acariciando suavemente su rostro. Vi como levemente se sonrojó ante mis caricias, soltándose rápidamente y alejándose un poco de mí. Creí que lo siguiente que vendría seria que ella me gritara o me echara de la casa por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero nada. No hubo ninguna represalia por lo que acababa de hacer. Ella solo comenzó a irse, como antes que la detuviera. Ya fuera de mi vista, escuché como tosió fuertemente. Salí de allí y en el pasillo vi como no paraba de toser, tapándose la boca. Me acerqué a ella, pero entonces sus toses se detuvieron. Elle me hizo una seña, para que entendiera que no tenía que intervenir. Yo capté esto y volví a la habitación y me acosté en la cama, durmiéndome casi al instante.

* * *

 _\- ¡Shadow, vuelve! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Gritaba una murciélago, que volaba a gran velocidad a mi lado. Yo huía… porque tenía miedo. No sabía que lo que estaba pasando. De un momento a otro, un aura de color verde me rodeó. Escuché como aquella chica gritaba un nombre y trataba de acercarse a mí, pero entonces el aura aumentó, cegándome; Cuando mis parpados se abrieron, mis ojos me mostraban en un lugar totalmente diferente._

* * *

Con esto último, desperté abruptamente. Suspiraba con rapidez, mientras poco a poco me calmaba. En ese mismo instante, sentí como abrieron la puerta. María estaba allí, con su mano en el pomo.

\- Ya es hora de cenar. – Dijo, esperando que me parara. Yo lo hice, y caminamos hacia la cocina. En el camino, me di cuenta que ya era de noche. Además, las luces de la casa parecían muy débiles, como si de velas se tratasen (aunque la luz venia de bombillos).

\- ¿Hay algún problema con la energía? – Le pregunté.

\- No, no hay ninguno. Esta casa funciona con energía solar. Sin embargo, las baterías se agotan con rapidez, a lo cual hay que mantener un nivel bajo para que duren. – Me informó, a lo cual entendí con rapidez. Ya en la cocina, ella sirvió un plato de arroz junto con una sopa de fideos. Ya servidos, lo comí y sabían bien. Al terminar, ella me miró apenada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunté.

\- Siento que sea tan poco. No tengo mucho dinero para comprar más cosas. – Comentó, sintiéndose triste.

\- María… estoy comiendo gratis. No puedo quejarme para nada. Aun así, estaba delicioso. – Le dije, a lo cual se alegró un poco. Los Chao también lo hicieron, ya que hacían cantos alegres mientras volando a mí alrededor. Me levanté de la silla y llevé mi pala al lavaplatos, para comenzar a lavarlos.

\- No lo hagas, yo lo haré. – Refutó ella, parándose rápidamente y metiendo sus manos al lavaplatos. Yo traté oponerme a esto, ya que por todos los cuidados con los que me trataba me sentía como un inútil. En medio del forcejeo, por ver quien lavaba los platos, nuestras manos se rozaron. A pesar de que ambos tuviéramos guantes, sentí como una sensación rara se trasmitía por mi cuerpo, al igual que de María, quien a quien se le notaba un poco rojas sus mejillas.

\- Permíteme que yo lo haga, ¿Right? – Pronuncié, viéndola firmemente. Ella sacó sus manos y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, sentándose en la mesa.

\- Si es lo que tanto quieres, hazlo. – Dijo al recostar su cabeza sobre su mano, observándome con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Sin más, comencé a lavar los platos uno a uno, terminado luego de un par de minutos. En todo ese tiempo, ella no dejó de mirarme con esa sonrisa, haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo de vez en cuando. – Bueno, ya que terminaste, ¿qué tal si salimos y observamos las estrellas? – Me preguntó, agarrándome del brazo.

\- No… no creo que…– Traté de negarme a su petición, pero ella negaba con su cabeza.

\- Oh, come on! ¡Te gustará! – afirmó, jalándome de mi brazo y llevándome afuera. A pesar de toda la hospitalidad que ella tuvo conmigo, esta vez no me sentía con ganas de nada.

\- Dije que no. – Refuté seriamente, mientras daba varios pasos para volver a entrar a la casa. Pero María fue obstinada, ya que con su mano alzó mi vista hacia el cielo. Observé la bastedad del espacio, junto con el brillo de las estrellas que la acompañaban. Bajé mi mirada y la observé.

\- ¿No te parecen hermosas las estrellas? – Me preguntó, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija hacia arriba.

\- Si, lo son. – Le contesté, mientras volvía a mirar hacia el cielo. Por un momento sentí que algo allá arriba se podían encontrar respuestas de mi pasado, pero era una duda que dejaría para otro día. María y yo nos sentamos en una pequeña banca (aunque yo tuve que cargarla un poco, por lo muy pequeña que era), quedándonos sentados por horas y horas; donde solo el sueño nos hizo pararnos y entrar de vuelta a la casa, para descansar en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas. Mis pesadillas y recuerdos reprimidos ya casi no aparecían. No sabía que había pasado, pero desde que entré a esta pequeña casa, junto con la compañía de María, todo dolor y sufrimiento desapareció casi por completo. Lo que hacíamos para pasar los días se podría considerar lo más simple y común. A ella le gustaba leer libros, y a mí solo descansar y observarla sentado en los muebles. Los Chao se acercaban a mí de vez en cuando y yo los acariciaba, ya que si no lo hacía ellos lloraban (especial el Chao Angel).

\- Salgamos a caminar. – Me dijo, dejando de lado su libro y tomando mi brazo. Yo me paré del sofá y la seguí. Con las peticiones de María me sentía como si fuera un esclavo sin voluntad, ya que no me negaba a ellas. María notaba esto y, a pesar de la seriedad de mi rostro, ella solo sonreía.

Ya afuera de la casa, caminamos a varios metros de esta. Ella se mantenía aferrada a mi brazo, mientras también recostaba su cabeza. Luego de un par de minutos, llegamos a un pequeño prado en donde creían muchas flores. Ella corrió hacia allí y, arrodillándose, comenzó a acariciar las flores. Las olía y sonreía, y yo apreciaba esta imagen con una sonrisa mental. En eso, todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a nublarse y a distorsionarse. Caí e impacté con fuerza en el suelo, y los gritos de susto de María hacían eco en el ambiente.

\- ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! – Me gritaba y agitaba mi cuerpo inmóvil, y los Chao lloraban a mi lado. – ¡Por favor, Vuelve! – Fue lo último que oí de ella, mientras todo se volvía negro.

* * *

 _Mis parpados se habrían, mostrándome en una especie de capsula pequeña. Giré un poco mi cabeza y noté muchos cables que se conectaban a mi cuerpo. Traté de empujar el vidrio de la capsula pero este no cedía, ya que no tenía fuerza suficiente. Alcé la vista y noté una especie de panel frente a mí. En ese panel, se encontraba alguien. Solo podía notar parte de su silueta, la cual era de alguien un poco gordiflón. Lo escuché oprimir unos botones y, a pesar de no verle el rostro, sentí que sonreía. Al instante, una descarga eléctrica pasó por mi cuerpo. Duró varios segundos, se detuvo, y volvió a continuar de nuevo. Una y otra vez, las descargas eléctricas me enloquecían. Empuñé mi mano y comencé a golpear el vidrio. En eso, una especie de líquido verdoso claro empezaba a entrar en la capsula, llenándola poco a poco._

 _\- Te agradezco por los datos, Shadow. Me da gusto que hayas sobrevivido y, agradeciendo al universo, terminaste en una de mis muchas propiedades. – Decía con jactancia. Él sabía quién era yo, pero ahora eso no me importaba. Lo que me importaba, y me asustaba, era que ese líquido ya estaba entrando por mis pulmones. A pesar de sentir que me quedaba sin aire, no me asfixiaba; Solo me desmayaba, cerrando mis parpados. Lo curioso era que, mientras lo que veían mis ojos era oscuridad, al cerrarlos, un haz de luz poco a poco comenzaba a brillar._

* * *

Me desperté súbitamente. Sentí el olor de las flores, pero eso no me importó mucho al ver algo que me causó sorpresa. María estaba detrás de mí, sosteniendo mi cabeza. Sin embargo, esto no era lo que me sorprendía. Lo que me sorprendía era que de sus manos un aura azul emanaba, rodeándome un poco el rostro. Me paré y me alejé de ella. Ella abrió los parpados y trató de acercarse a mí, aun cuando yo me mantenía en posición de alerta.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciéndome? ¿Qué es esa cosa azul que te sale de las manos? – Le preguntaba con rabia, pero ella no dejaba de tratar de acercárseme.

\- Shadow, tengo una pequeña habilidad telepática. No puedo leer mentes, pero al menos puedo tratar de ayudar a que superen grandes problemas. – Me explicaba, pero yo aún me mantenía reacio a aceptar sus palabras. Su miraba se fijó hacia el suelo, mostrando una expresión de tristeza.

\- Te espero en casa… si quieres volver. – Me informó, alejándose de mí poco a poco. Ya sin su presencia, me recosté en la sombra de un árbol y pensé en los sucesos reciente. _"La verdad sea dicha o no, desde que estaba con ella mis recuerdos no me atormentaban"._ Todas esas imágenes que aparecían de improvisto en mi mente, y que me desconcertaban, ya casi no se mostraban mientras más cerca estaba de María. Tal vez yo era el que debía disculparme. Ella solo trataba de ayudarme. Cerré mis parpados, pensando para decidir si volver o no.

* * *

 _La bala la atravesó. Cayó bruscamente en el suelo, lastimándose más de lo que estaba. Un soldado comenzó a oprimir botones en un panel, pero al ver que no podía lograr su objetivo comenzó a dispararle con su ametralladora. Esa chica rubia se arrastraba hacia mí, que estaba atrapado en una capsula de escape. A pesar de que movía sus labios, de estos no se escuchaba nada. Sin más que hacer, un haz de luz apareció, cegando todo el lugar._

* * *

Me desperté. La verdad, no sabía en qué momento me había quedado dormido. Vislumbré y supe que ya era de noche. Me paré y sentí como me tambaleaba un poco. Con un poco de duda, decidí volver. En la casa, noté la mayoría de las luces apagadas. Solo habían unas cuantas encendidas, que iluminaban el camino hacia las habitaciones. Con esfuerzo me dirigía a la habitación en la que reposaba. Tambaleé varias veces de camino allá, que por poco me caigo. Al sentir el pomo de la puerta, la abrí con rapidez. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, a lo cual la quería perder ya acostado en la cama. Ya en esta, me arropé y me quedé dormido al instante, aun cuando dormí toda la tarde.

* * *

El canto de los Chao hacía eco en mi cabeza, retumbando molestamente. Me parecía raro que ellos estuvieran en mi habitación, ya que yo no les permitía ese lujo. Abrí lentamente mis parpados, los cuales mis ojos vieron algo imposible. María dormía a mi lado, y éramos arropados por la misma sabana. Ella bostezó un poco, antes de abrir sus parpados. Sus hermosos ojos miraban fijamente a los míos.

\- Buenos días, Shadow. – Me salud, mientras esbozaba su sonrisa habitual.

\- Buenos días. – Le contesté, me sentía petrificado al tenerla a mi lado. Ella sacó su mano y comenzó a acariciar mis púas. Sin aviso, comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío y, al final, sus labios besaron a los míos. Describir como se sintió eso no me era muy posible, pero lo más cercano era como _"La delicia de las frutas jugosa se mantuviera mucho tiempo en mis labios"_. Al separarse de mí, vislumbré unas pequeñas lagrimas brotar de sus ojos.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto. Me hubiera dolido no verte más. – Me decía limpiándose las lágrimas. – Pero Shadow… ¿puedes salir un momento de mi habitación? – Al escuchar esta pregunta, observo a mí alrededor y me percato los diferentes decorativos llamativos que allí se encontraban.

\- Cla-Claro que puedo. – Le respondí, al mismo tiempo que me retiré de allí. Afuera, pasaba mi mano por la cabeza, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Pero, admitía que me había gustado el beso que me dio. Al pensar en retirarme a la sala, María salió ya lista de su habitación. Al verme, saltó sobre mí y me volvió a besar. Yo le correspondí el beso y la abracé suavemente, mientras disfrutábamos de esto.

* * *

Lo siguiente que pasó en todo el día fue sencillo de narrar. No nos separamos. En ningún momento nos separamos el uno del otro. A diferencia de otros días anteriores, donde ella a veces estaba afuera de la casa y yo adentro (en la habitación o la sala), esta vez en donde ella estuviera yo estaba allí (excepto cuando ella iba a hacer sus necesidades en el baño) Nos manteníamos juntos y a cada momento nos daban ganas de besarnos de nuevo. Cuando ya casi el final el día terminaba, y la noche haría acto de presencia, sentí que era el momento de hacer preguntas sobre su habilidad. Una habilidad que me hizo mantenerme lejos de ella el día anterior.

\- María, dime exactamente todo sobre tu poder. – Le pedí, mientras con mi mano acariciaba su rostro. Ella tomó mi mano y me guió afuera de la casa. Nos sentamos en la pequeña banca de afuera. Observamos el alba del atardecer, mientras la oscuridad de la noche y las estrellas tomaban su lugar.

\- Shadow, mi habilidad solo me permite calmar el dolor de aquellos que sufren. Les permitía dejar de sufrir por esos problemas que lo atormentaban. Pero ahora, hay algo diferente. Algo en ti lo hizo totalmente diferente. – Me explicaba.

\- What was it that changed? (¿Qué fue lo que cambió?)

\- Sentí tu dolor. – Exclamó, comenzando a llorar. – Todas las emociones que has sentido, las sentí. Por mis venas brotó tu miedo, tus gritos, tu agonía. Las emociones de los recuerdos que yacen en ti, y te hacen sufrir, se transmitieron hacia mí. – Seguía explicando, y llorando. – Aun con todo esto, yo seguía a tu lado, ya que te… ¡te amo! – Terminó de decir, esbozando su sonrisa. Por instinto, la abracé y la besé. La besé apasionadamente. Nos besamos hasta que el aire de nuestros pulmones se acabara. Al separarnos, dimos varios suspiros y volvimos a besarnos. Juntamos nuestros labios de nuevo, y el sabor de los de ella seguía siendo igual de delicioso. Detrás de mí escuché a los Chao cantar, sonando felices por lo que hacíamos.

Luego de eso, cenamos lo que ella preparó. _"Sea lo que sea que hiciera, sabia delicioso"_. Nos acomodamos en la sala y, como siempre, continuamos con nuestros pasatiempos. María leía sus libros y yo la observaba y escuchaba (ya que ahora no me parecían tan aburridos). Ya para dormir, María me pidió que desde ahora durmiera todas las noches en su habitación. Yo no me negué ( _"¿Por qué hacerlo?"_ ) y nos fuimos de una vez.

\- Buenas noches, Shadow. – Me dijo, dándome un beso en la frente y arropándonos.

\- Buenas noches, María. – Le respondí, besándola en la mejilla, durmiéndonos a los pocos minutos.

* * *

 ** _Fin de la parte 02_**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews ;D_**


	3. Parte 03

**_Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan_**

 ** _Parte 03_**

* * *

Mis parpados se abrieron. Me sentía cansado. A pesar de no ver directamente a María, noté un bulto grande bajo las sabanas. Para no despertarla salí sigilosamente. Me dirigí al baño, abriendo la puerta de este. Al hacerlo, mis ojos observan a María. " _La observé… íntimamente"_. Ella estaba desnuda, de espalda, con sus manos en la toalla secándose las púas de su cabeza. Para cuando quise reaccionar, ella se volteó y se quedó pasmada al verme. A pesar de tratar de no verla directamente, no pude evitarlo. Se veía absolutamente hermosa. Su cuerpo era hermoso y bien moldeado.

\- Tú cuerpo es hermoso, pero eso ya es obvio. – Dije, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Preguntó, mientras ella se acercó a mí lentamente. – No me molesta bañarme de nuevo si tú estás a mi lado. – susurró, petrificándome. Con esfuerzo, me llevó hasta la ducha. Allí la abrió y el agua chocó contra mi cuerpo. Sus manos lavaron y enjuagaron la mayor parte de mi cuerpo (¡excepto allí!). Terminamos y nos secamos. Así como ella me bañó, yo la sequé. Con la toalla en mano, la pasé por todo su cuerpo.

\- No te aproveches. – Comentó con una sonrisa pícara, a lo cual yo solté una pequeña carcajada. Le entregué la toalla y salimos del baño. Quería volverme a poner mis guantes y zapatos, pero maría me las negó, ya que estaban muy sucios. En su lugar, de una habitación a la cual me negó entrar, me entregó unos guantes grises, de los cuales la punta de mis dedos quedaban expuestas, y tenis del mismo color. No me gustaban, pero al final me puse ambos. Antes de ella cerrara la puerta de su habitación, vi como de, bulto que confundí con María, salían los dos Chao. Los vi con un poco de enojo, pero mi enojo es disuadido por el beso de ella en mi mejilla.

\- Si me permites, me voy a cambiar. Tú ya has visto todo, pero te pido que me esperes abajo. Luego, veremos que hacemos. – Comentó, sonriendo. La puerta se cerró, yo bajé y me recosté en unos de los sofás y traté de relajarme. Varios minutos después, ella bajó. Su vestimenta era un poco diferente a los días anteriores. Tenía una blusa de líneas blancas y azules intercalados, junto con un jean azul oscuro.

\- ¿Listo para el desayuno? – Me preguntó, a lo que asentí. Fuimos a la cocina y allí, luego de prepararlo, desayunamos. Al terminar, nos acomodamos en la sala. Allí nos besamos una y otra vez, y otra vez. Todas, absolutamente todas, mis reocupaciones desaparecieron. Lo que me hizo… me salvó del dolor. _"Junto a ella, ya no me importaba saber Who I am? (¿Quién soy yo?). Junto a ella, mi vida era mejor"._

\- Shadow, vamos a la cama. – Me pidió, lo cual me pareció algo extraño, ya que era muy temprano para dormir. Ella notó mi expresión de confusión, a lo que se acercó a mi oreja. Con sus susurros, me explicó lo que significaban sus palabras. Yo quedé boquiabierto ante esto. Lo que me pedía era un tema del que yo (hasta donde supiera) no te nía experiencia.

\- María, yo… no creo haber estado con otras mujeres. Yo no sé qué hacer en estos casos. – Le comenté.

\- Tranquilo, yo tampoco tengo experiencia. Así que, juntos, podemos aprender algo nuevo. – Sonrió, besándome luego en la mejilla. Tomó mi mano, pidiéndome irnos de una vez. Fuimos a su habitación y allí nos sentamos en una esquina de la cama. Como había dicho antes, no sabía qué hacer, o cómo proceder. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue comenzar a acariciarla. La acaricié en su rostro y sus brazos. Ella se comenzó a quitar toda la ropa, quedando desnuda. Yo veía su cuerpo y, a pesar de ya haberlo visto antes, sentía que no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Te amo. – Me dijo, con lo ojos algo llorosos.

\- Yo también te amo. – Le respondí, besándola apasionadamente.

* * *

Observé el reloj y eran las cuatro y treinta de la tarde. María yacía totalmente dormida a mi lado, con la sabana arropando nuestros cuerpos. _"Lo que acabamos de hacer fue la experiencia más maravillosa"._ No se cómo explicar, pero ahora sentía que ella yacía dentro de mi alma. La sentía allí, abrazándome sin descanso en mi subconsciente. Dejé de pensar en esto un minuto para seguir observándola. _"Se veía tan tierna dormida"_. Suavemente acaricié su cara con sigilo, ya que no quería despertarla. Pero, sin improvisto, ella se despertó abruptamente, y comenzó a toser. Tosía y tosía, y no paraba. Se paró de la cama, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Escuché como de su garganta expulsaba algo. María separó su mano de su boca. Esta estaba totalmente manchada de sangre. Ella veía esto, pero no parecía inmutarse. Parecía como si ya le hubiera pasado esto antes. Gira un poco su cabeza y me mira, a lo cual se aterra. Yo temblaba; yo temblaba de miedo y sentía como la cabeza me ardía. Traté de pararme, pero caí. Convulsionaba en el piso, y al mismo tiempo todo comenzaba a verse borroso.

– ¡Shadow! – Gritó, siendo lo último que oí al perder la conciencia.

* * *

 _Los doctores la atendían con rapidez. Sufrió un ataque que asustó a todos. Observaba a través de vidrio de la enfermería como la atendían. Cerca de mí se encontraba un niño, de cabello gris y de ojos ámbar y azul, que miraba hacia la chica rubia con tristeza. Traté de acercarme a él, pero él dio unos pasos para alejarse un poco de mí. Sin más, volví a observar a la chica. Las maquinas a la que la conectaron mostraban que sus signos vitales ya estaban estables._

 _\- ¿Ella se pondrá bien? – Preguntó el niño, sin dejar de mantener su mirada en ella._

 _\- Ella nunca dejará de luchar. Ella nunca se rendirá ante la enfermedad que la ataca. – Le contesté, a lo cual sonrió._

* * *

Abrí mis parpados. Estaba acostado en la cama y María sollozaba a mi lado. Con una mano se aferraba a mi cuerpo y la otra sobaba mi cabeza, desprendiendo el aura azul que le conocía.

\- María… – Comencé a decir. Ella reaccionó y, con su sonrisa, me comenzó a besar. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía tan feliz. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Le pregunté, lo que hizo que apartara un poco la mirada de mí. Con mi mano agarré suavemente su rostro y la obligué a que me viera.

\- Te prometo que mañana te lo diré todo. Confía en mí. – Me pidió yo asentí. Ella se vistió y me dijo que me avisaría cuando la cena estuviera lista. Al salir, encendí la luz y observé donde varias de las gotas de sangre habían caído al piso. Pasé mi mano por allí y ya estaban secas. Me quedé en esa posición durante varios minutos, tratando de descubrir que tenía. Al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo, me paré y me acerqué a la puerta. Esta se abrió y era María. Salimos y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Comimos, pero ninguno dijo ni una palabra. No nos dijimos nada. Ella sabía que las únicas palabras que quería que pronunciara era la explicación de lo que le pasaba. Terminamos de comer, pero esta vez volvimos de una vez a la habitación. Yo me acomodé en la cama y ella se puso una pijama Al acostarse a mí lado, me dio la espalda. Yo la abracé por detrás y le di un beso detrás de su cabeza.

\- Te amo. Descansa. – Le dije.

\- Yo también te amo. – Exclamó, mientras nos dormíamos.

* * *

Sentí como los rayos del sol chocaban en mí. Abrí mis parpados y me sorprendí de no ver a María. En su lugar, había una nota en la que me explicaba que volvería a más tardar entre las doce o una de la tarde. También me informaba que mi desayuno se encontraba listo en la cocina. Leer esto me dolió un poco, ya que no se despidió de mí.

* * *

Esperarla durante toda la mañana fue una tortura. Cada hora que pasaba me entraban ganas de salir y buscarla. Salía de la casa, caminaba varios pasos y luego me devolvía. En el momento en el que sentí que ya no aguantaría más, la vi llegar a través de la ventana. Salí rápidamente de la casa a ayudarla, ya que en sus brazos cargaba muchas bolsas que le pesaban. Volvimos a entrar a la casa, pero yo noté que sus ojos estaban rojos. Se notaba que había llorado bastante. Al dejar la mayoría de las cosas en la cocina, María se dirigió a la sala. Allí se sentó en uno de los muebles, y su vista parecía perdida y distante. Me arrodillé a su lado y tomé su mano izquierda.

– María, yo…– Fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar, que ella colocó su mano derecha sobre mi boca.

\- Tengo una enfermedad que me corroe por dentro. – Dijo, haciéndome quedar pasmado. A pesar de que me veía fijamente a los ojos, yo sentía a estos vacíos. – La enfermedad que yace en mi cuerpo es muy rara, pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor… es que yo dejé de luchar por mi vida. – Al decir esto, sentí miedo. – Vi a mi padre luchar contra esta enfermedad, aun cuando mi madre lo abandonó, pero cuando murió yo no quise pasar por lo mismo. Cuando la enfermedad se hizo presente en mí, los únicos medicamentos que tomé eran aquellos que hicieran pasar mi vida un poco más normal. – Se detuvo. Ella estaba devastada por decirme todo lo que le pasaba.

\- Es decir que tú…– Volvía a hablar, pero ella me detuvo con un beso.

\- Sí, voy a morir. Según los doctores, solo me quedan a más tardar dos meses; en los cuales mis síntomas empeoraran poco a poco. Tomarme o no las medicinas ya no harán ningún efecto en mí. Las decisiones que tomé en el pasado afectan ahora el futuro que vivo. – Se detuvo por un segundo y, acariciando mi rostro con su mano, me sonrió. – Llegaste a mi vida y ahora… _"¡No quiero morir!"_ – Gritó abrazándome. – Perdóname por no decírtelo. Nunca creí que tu llegada cambiaria algo en mi vida. Nunca creí que me enamoraría. Nunca…– La interrumpí, besándola apasionadamente.

\- Yo estaré contigo hasta el final. – Le dije, cargándola de improvisto llevándola a la habitación. La recosté en la cama y allí nos seguimos besando. Mis manos quitaron con facilidad su ropa. Nos acariciábamos mutuamente. _"Nos encantaba lo que hacíamos"._

\- Te extrañe mucho. – Le comenté con una sonrisa.

\- En ese caso, demuéstrame que tanto me extrañaste. – Dijo de una manera lujuriosa. Yo sonreí aún más, mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

* * *

Los días pasaron. No hubo ni un solo día en el que no estuviéramos juntos íntimamente. Si no era yo quien lo sugería, ella lo hacía. Todas esas veces fueron maravillosas. Pero, no podía dejar de lado la realidad. María día a día empeoraba más y más. Cada vez que tosía, expulsaba sangre de su garganta. Como ella había dicho, los medicamentos ya no surtían efecto. Hubo días en los que quise negarme a estuviéramos juntos. Pero ella no aceptaba un _"no"_ como repuesta. Según ella, estar conmigo le ayudaba a soportar el dolor que ahora la agobiaba. Con ese argumento, yo no podía negarme. _"La verdad, no podía negarme"._

* * *

Estaba en la cocina, calentando unas sopas instantáneas. Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes. Desde entonces, su estado había empeorado aún más. El color de su pelaje y púas había palidecido demasiado. _"Verla era como ver a un fantasma en vida"_ ; Además, ya no tenía tanta energía como antes. Se despertaba tarde y se dormía temprano. Como días en los que se despertó a las once de la mañana y se durmió a las cuatro de la tarde. Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que las sopas ya estaban listas. Las coloqué sobre un azafate de madera y subí a la habitación. Observé como María acariciaba a los Chao, pero su mirada parecía perdida. Del azafate de madera les saqué las patas de madera para colocarlo en la cama, como si fuera una pequeña mesita.

\- María, María, María…– Repetí varias veces, pero ella no reaccionaba a mi llamado. En eso, le di un beso en la mejilla y la sacó de su trance.

\- Oh, Shadow. Hiciste el almuerzo. – Comentó feliz, aun cuando ella había comprado una cantidad enorme de comida instantánea el día que fue al médico. Yo me senté a su lado y comimos. No me preocupé por los Chao, ya que ellos sabían buscar su comida en la naturaleza. Al terminar, ya se notaba cansada. Llevé los platos a la cocina, los lavé y, al volver a la habitación, ella ya estaba dormida. Los Chao (como yo) se notaban tristes. Ellos sabían lo que le estaba pasando y no había nada, ni nadie, que pudiera ayudar. Lo único a mi alcance era acomodarme a su lado, abrazarla, y dormir con ella.

* * *

\- ¡Qué pervertido eres! No permites que una chica se bañe en privado. – Comentó María en la tina, mientras con su mano se sobaba una esponja sobre su cuerpo. Desde que no tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse en pie para ducharse, solo le quedaba bañarse en la tina. Pero hubo un día que se quedó dormida y, si no hubiera entrado de improvisto, su cabeza se hubiera hundido bajo el agua. Salí de mis pensamientos al ver como ella me pedía que la sacara. Lo hice y ella, aferrándose sobre mi hombro, se secó. Con esfuerzo, caminó aferrándose de mí hasta la habitación.

\- Bueno, te dejo para que te…– Me interrumpió al abrazarme de frente.

\- ¿Quién dijo que me bañé para ponerme ropa? – Comentó de una manera profunda. Me acomodó en la cama y luego ella se quitó la toalla, exponiendo su cuerpo. Luego, ella se acomodó encima de mí y nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente. Noté en sus ojos que cada vez que hacíamos el amor el brillo que perdía con el paso de los días volvía por un breve momento.

* * *

Ya sentí que el día final había llegado. Trataba de negarme a mí mismo esto, pero la verdad era otra. Los días anteriores a este, ya María había perdido toda autosuficiencia. Un día abrió los parpados y gritó al ver que no tenía suficiente fuerza para tan siquiera mover su propio cuerpo. Llegó el momento en el que yo tenía que bañarla, cambiarla y alimentarla. Muchas veces me decía: _"Ya soy un estorbo"_ , pero yo le negaba esto con un beso en sus labios. Todo el sacrificio que hacía no me importaba _"Siempre y cuando estuviera junto a ella"._ Además, a pesar de su estado, ella me pedía que no dejara de hacer el amor con ella. Que si un día amanecía muerta, quería estar segura que la noche anterior estuvo conmigo.

– Shadow…– Pronunció y yo me arrodillé al lado de la cama. – Quiero qué… qué tú…– Trataba de decir, pero le era difícil expresarse. – Me lleves… al campo de flores. – Terminó de poder decir. Ella quería que la llevara a ese lugar donde descubrí el don que ella poseía. Con suavidad la saqué de la cama y la cargué en mis brazos. Tenía miedo que cualquier movimiento brusco la lastimara. En unos cuantos minutos llegamos y la acosté al lado de las flores que tanto le gustaban. Los Chao ya estaban llorando, ya que ellos sentían su estado. Ella les expresaba frases de ánimo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

\- Shadow, acércate. – Me pidió. Yo me acerqué a ella con rapidez, poniéndome a su lado. Noté como su mano y brazo derecho temblaban. Supuse que quería levantarlo. Lo levanté y, siguiendo las señas que me hacía con sus ojos y boca, lo coloqué del lado izquierdo de mi cara. Ella, con esfuerzo, acariciaba mis mejilla y mi cara. Con estas acciones que ella hacía, me quebré. Lloré y mis lágrimas sobre su rostro. Su muerte era inevitable, pero yo aún trataba de negarlo. No quería que muriera, alejándose de mí para siempre.

\- Shadow, perdóname. – Dijo, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No es tu culpa. No querías sufrir. No…– Comencé a decir, pero noté su expresión de negación.

\- No. No quiero que me perdones por esa decisión. – Refutó, dejándome confundido. – Quiero que me perdones… por esto. – Al terminar la frase, una enorme aura azul brotó de la mano de María, chocando en mi cabeza. En ese instante, sentí todo los antiguos ardores que me daban antes de conocerla.

\- ¿Qué… me hiciste? – Le pregunté. Sus ojos me veían con dolor y remordimiento.

\- Las muchas ocasiones que usé mi habilidad en ti, vi más allá de lo que te conté. – Me explicaba. – La energía que pasa por tu mente es tan diferente que, por un breve momento, vislumbré el futuro. Vi a lo que te enfrentaras muy pronto. Pero, para poder ganar, debes olvidar. – Terminó de decirme.

\- What? ¿Qué debo olvidar? – Le pregunté, temiendo su respuesta.

\- A mí. – Me contestó, destrozándome completamente. Yo trataba de negar con la cabeza lo que acababa de decir.

\- No… No… No quiero…– Trataba de decir, pero no podía terminar la frase.

\- Me temo que así debe ser. Espero, realmente lo espero, que tú algún día puedas recordarme. Así que solo, solo te pido que me perdones. – Me pedía llorando. Mi primera respuesta… fue un beso. La besé apasionadamente. Al terminar, le acaricié la mejilla.

\- Yo confío en tu criterio. Aceptaré… lo que tú decidas. – Le dije, sonriendo. Ella, ante mis respuestas, sonrió. – Te amo, María. – Expresé, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo, Shadow. – Sin creerlo, logró levantar su cabeza para darme un beso en mis labios. Su cabeza se deslizó hacia atrás, mostrándome con dolor que su vida se había extinguido. Sus ojos ya no emanaban el brillo que los caracterizaba. Lo único que lograba disipar un poco mi dolor era ver la sonrisa que quedó plasmada en su rostro. Los Chao lloraban y, con sus pequeñas manos, cerraron sus parpados. Yo, con rapidez, volví a la casa y tomé una pala y una sábana, con la que regresé a donde yacía el cuerpo de María. Aun lado, sin dañar las flores, comencé a cavar una tumba. Logré arrancar el césped sin dañarlo, para luego sacar toda la tierra suficiente para evitar que los animales silvestres exhumaran su cuerpo. Luego de muchos y minutos, terminé de cavar y, con la sabana, envolví su cuerpo. Con cuidado, ingresé su cuerpo en la tumba y, con el dolor que aún no desaparecía, la enterré. A lo último, coloqué el césped para que se adhiriera en la a la tierra. Para que ese lugar no se olvidara, busqué piedras especiales para que fueran su lápida y las puse en su lugar. Observé como los Chao acariciaron el lugar donde la enterré. Me vieron unos segundos, antes de salir volando y desapareciendo de mi vista.

\- _"Westopolis…"_ – Escuché decir con una voz suave, a lo que giré mi cabeza hacia la tumba de María. Ese lugar se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Con eso, ya era momento de marcharme.

\- Adiós, María…– Dije, para después darle la espalda a la tumba de María y comenzando a marcharme. Luego de caminar, llegué a un camino. Por algún motivo, sentía que debía ir hacia el norte. _"Era como… si María me estuviera guiando"_. Mientras más caminaba, más sentía que poco a poco olvidaba los momentos que viví con ella.

\- _"I don't want to go…_ _(No me quiero ir…)"._ – Expresé, mientras esta personalidad de mí, que caminaba lentamente hacia Westopolis, desaparecía… _para no volver._

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

 ** _Fin de la parte 03_**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews y compartir esta historia, si les gustó, con sus amig s._**

 ** _Nos vemos. ;D_**


	4. Parte 04

**_Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan_**

 ** _Parte 04_**

* * *

Yo yacía de rodilla. La luz que nos segó, para mostrarnos esto, desapareció. Vi como Rouge, con los ojos llorosos, me miraba fijamente. De todas las posibles cosas que mi mente podía ocultarme, esto era algo que no me esperaba. _"Realmente no esperaba esto"_. Me levanté del suelo, viendo como mis lágrimas caían a este.

\- Rouge, lo que viste…– Traté de decir, pero ella negaba con su cabeza.

\- Lo que vi solo te pertenece a ti. No puedo decir nada sin tu consentimiento. – refutó ella, diciendo las mismas palabras que yo le dije anteriormente. Yo me mantenía serio, pero sabía que por dentro estaba sufriendo por la vida que tuve. – Shadow, siento mucho lo que…– Trató de decir, pero yo me acerqué a ella, interrumpiéndola.

\- Rouge, el chico que viste no era yo. Ese chico vivió una vida que yo jamás podré vivir. – Le expliqué, dejándola sorprendida. – Ese chico murió cuando esa chica murió. _"Yo… no soy él"._ – Terminé de decir. De los labios de Rouge trataron de salir algunas palabras, pero se detuvo. Entendía lo que estaba pasándome. Sé que podía sonar duro y/o egoísta, pero no sentía remordimiento por la muerte de esa _"María"._

\- Bueno,… supongo que ya logramos nuestro objetivo. Así qué…– quedó en silencio, viendo fijamente hacia un lado del pasillo. Vi hacia la misma dirección y noté como otro _"yo"_ se acercaba tambaleando, de un lado a otro, en nuestra dirección. Rouge se puse en posición de ataque, al igual que yo. Noté que, a diferencia del anterior, las vetas de sus colores eran verde oscuro. Al estar ya a un metro de distancia de nosotros, alza su rostro.

\- Hola, Shadow. – Saludó, pero me parecía algo imposible ya que no tenía boca. – Es bueno verte una vez más. – Pronunció estas palabras con ira. No sabía cómo, pero sentía que lo conocía. Era como _"otro recuerdo olvidado"_. De un momento a otro, cambió su apariencia, transformándose en una forma cristalina. Con rapidez, nos tomó de nuestros cuellos. – No sabes cuánto he soñado con destruirlos. Lamentablemente, solo soy un recuerdo en lo más profundo de las mentes de aquellos que causaron mi fin. – A cada palabra, él apretaba más y más nuestros cuellos. No sabía por qué no podíamos defendernos. – ¿Sabes una cosa? Me parece irónico como te inventaste toda una vida para sentirte bien contigo mismo. – Terminó de decir, dejándome confuso.

\- So sé a qué te refieres. – Le comenté con esfuerzo.

\- Really? Eres tan estúpido que no vez que todos los recuerdos que acabaste de ver solo fueron tu imaginación. – Expresó con satisfacción.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Grité, negando sus palabras.

\- Una chica que tiene una enfermedad mortal, que quisiste muchos y que, curiosamente, se llamaba maría. Sí que eres idiota. – Terminó de decir, soltándonos a mí y a Rouge. Detrás de él, una grieta se formó en el aire. Esta se abrió, mostrándonos que dentro de la grieta había una _"nada"_. Lo curioso es que no podía diferenciar la luz o la oscuridad dentro de ella. – He visto su futuro y sufrirán más de lo que creen. Así que, si me lo permiten,…– Dijo de manera sarcástica. – Debo ver a otros, antes de desaparecer completamente. Además, es hora de que despierten y sepan que la realidad duele. Espero que la disfruten. – Rió a lo último, de manera maligna, entrando en la grieta. Cuando esta se cerró, un haz de luz estalló.

* * *

Cuando logré abrir mis párpados, vi que estábamos de vuelta en la habitación del motel. Yacía tirado en la cama, con el vaso del elixir aferrado a mi mano. Vi como Rouge despertó. Nos vimos y lo único que sabíamos es que no entendíamos lo que acababa de pasar. Ella se paró y vio la hora que marcaba el reloj de mesa.

\- Pagué por doce horas y solo ha pasado una hora. – Dijo inconforme, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Yo ahora estaba dudando de la realidad. – Shadow, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Rouge al notar que las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

\- ¿Y si lo que dijo es verdad? Y si, ¿Todos esos buenos recuerdos, que ahora yacen en mí, son mentira? Ya he tenido falsos recuerdos. ¿Qué pasa sí…? – Traté de expresar todas esas dudas que me agobiaban ahora, pero soy detenido por Rouge (mejor dicho, por sus labios). Sus labios besaban a los míos. Lo raro era que no sentía que sus labios transmitirán amor, sino solamente confianza.

\- Shadow, aunque te hayas imaginado todo eso, eso solo demuestra que tras tu apariencia hay alguien que en cualquier momento se puede enamorar y amar. – Comentó de una manera feliz y alegre, mientras me volvía a besar. Con sus besos, yo la comencé a acariciar. – Mira quien te ve, Shadow. – Bromeó, mientras se desvestía. – Espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo. – Comentó, viéndome con lujuria.

\- Es curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo. – Le comenté, devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras nos volvíamos a besar.

* * *

Las horas en el motel habían terminado. Rouge yacía dormida en mi espalda. No le permití dormir casi nada. Me dio gracia cuando me suplicaba que parara para que descansara un momento, pero varias veces no lo hacía, molestándola. Me preparé para marcharme pero, a lo lejos, un niño (de no más de ocho años) me comenzó a señalar. Vi como convenció, con esfuerzo, a su madre y la trajo hasta mí.

\- Mamá, ese es el que se tropezó con mi bicicleta, tumbándola. – Decía, señalándome con el dedo. – Solo se la pasaba diciendo: _"Debo ir a Westopolis"_ una y otra vez. – Terminó de decir. Al escuchar estas palabras, no podía creerlas.

\- ¿De dónde venía? – Le pregunté, a lo que el niño señaló y yo, sin perder tiempo, corrí en dirección a donde me señalaba. Si no descubría la verdad, sabía que no podía continuar con mi vida.

 **Fin del POV Shadow**

* * *

Rouge Abrió sus párpados y se asustó. Por un breve momento, creyó que volvió a estar atrapada en los recuerdos de Shadow, ya que sus ojos observaron la casa en donde el alma del erizo se refugió en medios de las tinieblas de dolor y agonía. Ella subió rápidamente a la habitación que Shadow compartió con María y allí estaba, sentado. Él pensaba en toda la situación que ahora pasaba por su mente. A pesar de que una parte de él se sentía feliz, porque esos recuerdos eran reales; también se sentía mal, porque no podía volver sentir ese amor que vio. _"No podía sentirlo… por ella"._

\- Todo esto es real... pero no importa. Ella está muerta y no sufro por ello. Le comentó el erizo a la murciélago. – Su muerte no afecta mi vida. No afecta nada. – Terminó de decir, parándose de la cama y comenzando a marcharse de la habitación.

\- ¿No te importa que le dé una ojeada? – Preguntó la murciélago, pero Shadow no le respondió. Ella tomó esto como un _"Sí"._

* * *

Minutos después, ella salió de la casa. Encontró a Shadow en la banca en la que él y María se sentaban. Ella se acercó y se puso a su lado. Shadow la observó y notó que en su mano se encontraba una Tablet.

\- Propiedades como estas, si tienen alguna deuda con el banco, son embargadas al mes s la gente no paga con rapidez. Encontré papeles que María pidió una hipoteca, pero también encontré su testamento. – Al decir esto, Shadow la observó detenidamente. Rouge reprodujo un video y en este apareció María.

\- Las propiedades que están a mi nombres se las traspaso a Shadow the Hedgehog. Con la foto, tendrán suficiente identificación facial para legalizarlo, junto con la toma del escáner de retina. Para seguridad. – Se detuvo por unos segundos, dando unos suspiros antes de continuar. – Shadow, puede que estés viendo esto, pero sé que los sentimientos que tuviste por mí ya no deben estar. No te haré me dolerá mucho, pero…– Comenzó a toser varias veces. –… Sé que será por el bien de todos. Te amo, Shadow. – Sonrió, mientras el video terminó. Shadow vio el video, pero su expresión se mantuvo seria.

\- Si calculamos su estado en el video, se puede deducir que fue grabado dos semanas antes de su muerte, pero programado para ser visto por su abogado tres semanas después. Calculó muy bien todo. – comentó Rouge, pero a Shadow no le inmutaba mucho. – ¿Nunca recibiste alguna notificación? – Preguntó, a lo que Shadow pensó.

\- Me han llegado algunos sobres que tenían _"Pago de deudas"_ , pero yo los votaba. Pensé que eran algunos pagos por vivir en los cuarteles de G.U.N. – Terminó de decir, a lo cual dejó un poco indignada a la murciélago por creer en tal cosa, sin tan siquiera ver el contenido de los sobres. – Vámonos. – Dijo Shadow, parándose de la banca. – Sin embargo, antes de volver a la ciudad, pasaron al lado de la tumba de María. Ellos notaron como el lugar en donde reposaba su cuerpo se llenó de flores hermosas. Ambos se arrodillaron y, a pesar de sus posibles creencias, dieron una plegaria en señal de respeto. Al terminar, se pararon.

\- Adiós,… María. – Se despidió Shadow, sonriendo. Él y Rouge se miraron y, con rapidez, se marcharon del lugar, _"volviendo a la vida que estaban acostumbrados"._

 ** _Fin de la parte 04_**

 ** _THE END… por ahora. Porque nuevas aventuras vivirán nuestros héroes._**

* * *

Bueno, amigos y amigas. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. No olviden dejar sus Reviews y compartir esta historia con sus amigos y amigas. Más adelante pueden ver las notas de autor, para ver las referencias de las que me basé.

 **No vemos…**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En eso, Shadow apareció en escena y agarró al felino del cuello.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Gritó, viendo con ira a Malorum55. – ¿Es que acaso habrá una historia en donde no mates a los protagonistas, aun siendo OC? – Preguntó con ira, a lo que el felino se quedó pensando. Shadow al ver esto, le agarró un poco más fuerte el cuello.

\- **_Un Caso Sin Igual_**. En ese fanfic nadie morirá, ¡lo juro! – Le respondió con miedo. El erizo lo soltó, lo fulminó con la mirada, y se fue. – Bien, espero que esto no vuelva a pasar. – Comentó, mientras temblaba un poco.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Notas de Autor:**

* Me inspiré en la película **_"Un Amor para Recordar (A Walk to Remember)"._** La recomiendo.

* Me inspiré en el libro **_"María"_** del auto Jorge Isaacs.

* También me inspiré (en menor medida) del episodio 15 **_"Muerte andante"_** , temporada 01 de CSI Miami; Donde Horatio Caine trata de ayudar a una mujer que muere por envenenamiento de radiación.

* Me inspiré un poco en el **_"Diario de una Pasión (Diario de Noah /The Notebook en inglés)"_**.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Nos vemos Luego :)**


End file.
